Proving Yourself
by Trekkie651
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Star Trek Into Darkness about a lieutenant who finds himself serving aboard the enterprise after Khan was defeated. There will be appearances from all the main characters at times in the plot. This story is new and ongoing so feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir with all due respect, I'm ready for the enterprise." Dylan argued to his commanding officer.

Admiral Martin put his hand on his chin while reading the personnel file. "Dylan Silvers, a lieutenant in the command division." Martin continued to skim the file and looked up at Dylan.

"Your combat training report is decorated with enough honors to put you on the enterprise, however, your commanding report states otherwise." Admiral Martin looked Dylan straight in the eye before continuing, "Son, your commanders have stated that you make reckless decisions and risk your crew member's lives frequently in training sessions. Not to mention you've barely been here for two years and are one of our youngest lieutenants-."

"Sir I have proved myself time and time again." Dylan cut in, "I have what it takes to serve on the enterprise." Dylan said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Is this about Captain Kirk?" Admiral Martin asked before continuing. "I understand you two were in some of the same courses before he left Starfleet Academy to command the enterprise. Is it because you feel you should be serving with him?" Martin queried.

"Sir I have worked extremely hard to come this far, and I've followed every rule and guideline I've been told, including putting the mission first and staying on task. It's only fair that if James Kirk can blow off the rules and be the captain of the enterprise that I should at least be able to serve aboard it." Dylan stated.

"James Tiberius Kirk saved us all from the Romulans and Khan, and I see no notes here in your file of a time when you saved anyone." Admiral Martin said.

"That's because I haven't been given the chance to Admiral, and that's all I'm asking for now is a shot to prove what I can do." Dylan said in a serious voice.

"And why should I let a rookie lieutenant serve aboard our finest ship in the fleet?" Admiral Martin asked.

"Because I won't let you down sir." Dylan concluded.

A sigh escaped Admiral Martin as he thought to himself. After a few moments he closed the file on his desk and said "Request granted lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." Dylan said with a smile as he went to shake Admiral Martin's hand, "I promise I won't let you down."

"I'm going to hold you to that Silvers." Martin said as he went to formally assign Dylan to the U.S.S enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan inhaled several times. "_I've got this." _He thought to himself as he put a hand through his dark brown hair. His nerves continued to rise as he adjusted the pin on his yellow shirt and made sure he looked presentable for his new captain.

Dylan looked up in time to see a man with sharp ears approach him. "Lieutenant Silvers, you are to follow me to the bridge immediately." Commander Spock said.

"Yes sir." Dylan replied as he followed Spock to the elevator.

"Your files indicate your willingness to sacrifice, lieutenant Silvers." Spock stated.

"If that's what the job requires then it must be done Commander." Dylan replied sternly.

"As your commanding officer it is my job to inform you that this attitude can lead to reckless decisions that could endanger the crew if permitted." Spock said.

"_What's with him?"_ Dylan thought to himself as he began to reply, "I will do my best to prevent that situation sir."

"We have now arrived at the bridge lieutenant, follow me to Captain Kirk." Spock said as they made their way to the captain.

Dylan's hands were suddenly clammy as he saw the captain rise to greet them.

"So this is our new lieutenant." Captain Kirk said with a smile.

"Affirmative Sir " Spock replied.

"And your name is?" Kirk asked.

"Lieutenant Dylan Silvers." Dylan replied formally.

"Silvers?" Kirk said as he began to remember Dylan. "It's been a while since we were at the Starfleet Academy together hasn't it?"

"Yes Sir." Dylan responded as relief washed over him that the captain had remembered him.

"Well Silvers, you'll be monitoring the Enterprises backup systems here on the bridge." Kirk said as he gestured toward a control panel near him.

"On the bridge sir?" Dylan asked, he was shocked that he was getting to serve on the bridge so soon.

"That's right lieutenant, we had a recent opening and after looking at you files, I think you can get the job done." Kirk replied with a friendly grin.

"Thank you sir." Dylan said as he went to his post.

As Dylan started booting up the backup shields Captain Kirk made an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention crew this is Captain Kirk speaking, we will depart from earth in approximately 60 seconds. Make sure you are in your correct stations and all systems are running efficiently. Captain out." Kirk turned off the intercom as Spock came to stand beside him.

"Captain, may I ask where we our headed next?" Spock asked.

"To uncharted space Spock, for the next five years." Kirk said as he looked through the huge window at the front of the bridge.

"If I don't go insane first." Dr. McCoy said as he exited the elevator and made his way onto the bridge.

"Relax bones." Captain Kirk said as he patted McCoy on the back. "It'll be fun" he concluded.

"Oh yea a real joy." Dr. McCoy replied as he made his way back to the med bay.

"Sir, engines are ready for warp." Sulu said.

"Main shields and veapons are active Captain." Chekov said.

"Communications Online. " Lieutenant Uhura confirmed.

"Backup systems ready." Dylan stated.

"Alright, here we go." Captain Kirk said as the Enterprise launched into warp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Back up systems still running at 100% sir" Dylan said to the captain as they made their way through endless space. It had been a few hours since they had departed from Earth and the whole crew was anxious to be notified where they were going next.

"Very good Silvers. Take a break to get some food and sleep and report back to the bridge at 0600 hours." Captain Kirk stated.

"Yes Sir." Dylan replied as a crewman came to relieve him from his post while he went to get some R&R.

Dylan made his way through the halls of the Enterprise to the mess hall. He had never been here before and he didn't know any of the crew members here since he was one of the youngest and all the people he knew were still at the Starfleet Academy. "_Nice place."_ He thought to himself as he saw the long buffet and neatly arranged table and chairs in a large circular room. "_I guess the Enterprise holds more crewmen then I thought." _Dylan continued to think as he got his food and debated where he should sit. The mess hall was fairly empty, he wondered why until he realized that most of the crew was probably still running their shifts for another few hours before they got a break. Dylan figured the Captain had cut him some slack and let him take off early because he was new and one of younger crew members. He suddenly wished he would have requested more time on the bridge before he got a break. Regardless there was nothing he could do about now. He surveyed the tables and found that at one table a middle aged looking man with a beard in a red shirt sat with a younger woman with short blond hair and blue eyes in a blue uniform. At a second table he saw an elder member of the crew who seemed to be falling asleep right at the table, and at another table he saw a younger woman who appeared to be very bored with the idea of eating her food because she was just moving it around on the plate with her fork. Dylan finally decided to just sit by himself.

As he started to head towards an empty table the man with the beard looked up and said "Hey new guy, come sit over here with us."

Dylan hesitated but then complied as he sat down with the bearded man and blonde woman.

"My names Hendroff." The bearded man said.

"And I'm Dr. Carol Marcus." The blonde haired woman said.

"Marcus?" Dylan wandered allowed. "_Could this be the former Admiral's daughter?" _he thought to himself.

"Yes you heard me correctly; I am Admiral Marcus's daughter." Dr. Marcus responded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to pry." Dylan replied respectfully.

"It's no trouble; everyone has to find out eventually." Dr. Marcus said.

"So what's your name?" Hendroff asked.

"Silvers. Dylan Silvers." Dylan replied.

"Well Silvers, welcome to the Enterprise.' Hendroff said in a friendly manner.

"Thank you." Dylan said, grateful that he now knew at least a couple of people on the spaceship.

* * *

"Ugh." Dylan said to himself as he laid in his bunk onboard the Enterprise. He still had another hour and a half before he was due on the bridge, and excitement had filled his body preventing sleep.

After another futile minute he finally gave up and put on his uniform. Dylan figured he would check out the Enterprise and then arrive on the bridge early. As he stepped out onto the corridor he almost ran into a science officer rushing past him.

"What's going on?" Dylan yelled after the young brunette haired woman.

"A planet nearby is sending out a distress signal. Captain Kirk's preparing a party to go down and check it out, but in the meantime we're getting all types of weird signals that need to be analyzed." The brunette replied as she continued to run down the hallway before going out of sight.

"Darn it!" Dylan muttered before rushing off to the bridge.


End file.
